


Financial Support

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] After hitting it big hustling people at Wizards Chess, Ron finds himself uniquely able to help Narcissa Malfoy out of a predicament, but at a cost. Commission, and sequel to Helping to Forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Financial Support

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same AU as Helping to Forget, which means a world where Harry's parents lived and Voldemort is nowhere to be found.

"I wish you'd reconsider this, Harry," Hermione said as she stood beside her best friend, the two of them watching her ex-boyfriend as he hustled shady characters in wizard chess. They were just off of Knockturne Alley, away from the truly dangerous sorts willing to gamble with teenagers, but they still watched over Ron like a hawk for protection. After all, the bag on the table was ten thousand galleons, and if he got into a fight they wanted to be there to help. "This is your future we're talking about."

"My future is playing Quidditch," he said, brushing off his friend's concerns for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He was rather tired of hearing it, as much as he knew it came from a place of genuine concern. He'd sprung his decision to drop out of school for his seventh year to play Quidditch instead rather unexpectedly on his friends during their annual run for school supplies. Still, it was an opportunity for the three of them to spend a mid-August day together, knowing that soon they would be apart for many months. "Puddlemere's signing me to the biggest contract a first-year player's ever gotten. I don't have a choice here, I have to take it, 'Mione."

Crossing her arms tighter, Hermione huffed but decided to just hold it all in. It wasn't worth raising a giant fuss over; it was his future he was throwing away, not hers. She focused instead on Ron, whom she had finally made up with, holding firmly onto her wand as the tense game continued on. At least Ron had his senses about him and wasn't skipping school to gamble his year away, even if she expected him to fall rather easily in with this lot once he graduated. But as long as he kept on the winning streak of a genuine prodigy, she didn't mind too much; he was bringing home money for his family in amounts they had never seen in one place before, and he was only spending some of it frivolously.

"Knight to A9," Ron said, leaning back smugly in his chair as the piece moved across the board, the horse-shaped piece charging through the rook in its place and shattering it. "Checkmate," he said with a smile, reaching for the bag of money on the table where his winnings sat; ten thousand galleons. It was a lot of money for someone who had grown up in poverty, but he was pretty far from having put it all on the line. A few weeks spent trolling through Great Britain in search of people to hustle at wizard chess had helped him build up a remarkable fortune in a short period of time.

But his round and over-fed opponent grabbed Ron's wrist as he tried to pull the bag back his way, snarling as his other hand went below the table in search of his wand; that was a lot of money and he wasn't willing to part with it. "Not so fast boy!"

In a millisecond, the grubby, sausage-fingered man had two wands pointed at him, Harry and Hermione both producing theirs swiftly and aiming down from either side of Ron's head. "He'll be taking that," Harry said, built like an athlete and generally the most imposing of the three.

The man jumped in a fright, nodding and pulling his hand back, letting Ron take the bag as he cowered in his seat. He didn't realize the teens had little intention to harm him; when people pointed wands in seedy bars like this, it was usually loaded with a fair amount of intent, even for teenagers. He let Ron go without incident.

Carrying twenty thousand galleons on his person, Ron felt pretty good about himself. "Another successful haul," he noted happily. Harry patted him on the back to congratulate him, but it made the redhead jump a little. Harry didn't yet know about the party a couple months earlier, when after he, his father, and Sirius hadn't come home, Ron was left to console his mother, and it had led places. Since then, they'd been having a sordid affair on the side when the house was empty, and though it had remained a well-kept secret, the thought of Harry finding out always lingered as a fear in the back of his mind. He didn't want to put the strain of a betrayal like that onto their long-held friendship.

"It would have been a more successful haul if we'd bought three sets of books instead of two,” Hermione cut in, drawing a groan from Ron as the high of the moment began to die, his ex going right back into her disapproval of Harry's choices. But he knew that beyond being Harry's choice to make, nothing would sway him from the notion of celebrity. It was always an odd fixation for Harry, to be known throughout the wizarding world, to meet total strangers who knew everything about him. He insisted he was destined for it sometimes, when he'd downed enough firewhiskey.

“I'm going to pick up some stuff for mum before I go home, so why don't you guys go ahead without me?” he asked as they approached Gringotts. “We're still on for Saturday, right? I owe you both drinks for being my security.” In truth, he didn't need to pick up anything, but he didn't want his friends to see his vault, not because it would have dwarfed the Potter family money or anything, but because he didn't want them to see the scope of how much he had, how likely it could have changed him. He didn't want that to happen.

Harry's head turned as a girl he recognized from school, soon to be in her sixth year, passed by, and his eyes perked up in the way they had ever since he and James had vanished that night. Whatever happened had only worsened him in certain regards. “Yeah, I think I've got some things to do. Leaky Cauldron, Saturday at 8, the usual.” He was already pulling away from the group as he ran through the meetup details almost robotically, before giving his friends a hurried, “Bye,” and pulling away from them.

Hermione sighed and started to say something, but shrugged and just gave up. “That boy,” she sighed, turning back to Ron and giving him a weak smile. “I'll see you on Saturday, then. Tell Molly hello for me.” And in a flash, she was gone; Hermione had, as expected, taken to apparition the easiest of the three.

It left Ron time to go visit his vault in silence, to revel unabashedly in his winnings. It was hard not to look smug as he made his way down to the Weasley family vault, where he had really pulled through as breadwinner for his poor family during that summer. That was where he deposited the ten thousand he'd won, leaving the other ten for his own private vault, newly set up and already quite well-stocked for someone his age. Well, someone who didn't come from a family who'd set up a fun for him well before he was born.

With Harry off chasing an underclass girl, Ron wondered if he had time to drop by his house before heading home, paying Lily a lovely visit and an afternoon quickie before picking up groceries. But his thoughts were interrupted rather quickly by something going on just within earshot. His head turned as he closed his vault, finding Narcissa Malfoy arguing with a goblin, the words, “We're taking your mansion,” sneered toward the woman.

Ron just had to hear more of this. Moving forward, he decided to snoop in on the conversation. A year earlier, Lucius Malfoy had been caught dealing in dark artifacts and threatening politicians, which led to him being locked away for quite a long time. It led to Draco being an extra huge prat all year to make up for the fact his family was now in shambles, disgraced with a name that carried connotations of dark wizards in a time of peace, and a rapidly dwindling fortune that as it turned out wasn't all quite as there as it seemed. For Ron, it was sweet justice, and any sympathy he could have had for Draco went out the window when he lashed out on every Hogwarts student he could find, which meant even more insults thrown the way of Ron, the blood traitor dating a muggleborn.

"Please, I'm begging you," she said, composed enough not to cry in front of the goblin, but distressed enough to have all air of nobility about her rather shattered. Every time Ron had seen her standing on Platform 9 3/4s, she looked to be wearing something new, the early fall collection of some designer whose clothes cost several times the Weasleys' annual food budget. But on that day, she was very clearly not, the colour a little faded and some of the fur trim around her cloak worn down. It certainly didn't look bad by any standards and lacked holes or noticeable tears, but it was quite a long fall from the upper crust still. "I have a son who needs a home! Can I at least get an extension on this payment until my son leaves for school and my mother's inheritance can be sorted out. My husb--" she stopped dead, her eyes going wide as pure instinct sent her back to the well, name-dropping her influential and well-connected husband.

Mercilessly, the goblin tore her down even though she pulled back on that line of thought. "Your husband is a criminal who made his fortune on objects that were oftentimes stolen from these very vaults. There is no sway left by pointing out your name, Mrs. Malfoy, and you have nothing left to bargain with. We have already been very lenient on your family, but you haven't made any payments in months, and we have no choice but to collect as much back from you as we can."

"How behind are they?" Ron didn't know what drove him to speak up. It wasn't his place to, and he had no reason to stick up for the Malfoys at all; they were a vile and racist lot whose terrible son had tormented him through six years of schooling thus far, and who had been outed as criminals. Maybe it was knowing what having nothing felt like.

The goblin turned to face Ron, Narcissa shocked as she followed suit, barely recognizing the boy before her but knowing it was a Weasley without question. A Weasley in new clothes, paradoxical as it was, but there was no mistaking it. One of Molly and Arthur's runts. "It's not my place to discuss other clients' accounts with you," the goblin said sternly.

Ron's eyes drifted to Narcissa, and he had to admit, seeing her up close and not doting on the demon that was Draco, she looked rather attractive. Maybe it had been his affair with Lily that pushed him to suddenly have a ting for older women, but he was noticing them more and more since their affair began, and Narcissa was a rather nice looker for her age, taken care of very well and unable to leave behind her vanity in the face of poverty, which made her look rather exquisite for even a task like begging for mercy from the bank. "Will you tell me?" he asked, nodding toward her. "I might be able to help." 

"And why would you help me?" Narcissa scoffed, but the conflict in her face was clear. Here was someone willing to help, for some reason, and she was seriously weighing if all the months spent with her husband in prison had robbed her of a sufficient amount of pride to accept it.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Because I would hate to see my good friend Draco not having a home to return to when he finishes at Hogwarts," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. But as he thought more about it and looked longer at Narcissa, he knew exactly why he was doing it, and he was going to enjoy it. "Look, I'm offering to help, just tell me how much and we'll see if we can work something out."

Snarling a little beneath her breath, Narcissa coughed up the information, completely out of options on the matter. "We still have nine thousand galleons to pay in bankruptcy fees. We're late on this payment, but we still have the money coming in. But I'm sure you understand being unable to pay the bills." The way her face moved as she spoke, how her posture shifted to standoffish, said that she knew damn well that a Weasley would never have that much money, that she was merely bragging about how much she owed. Help couldn't be refused, but she doubted he'd do anything other than run screaming once he heard the figure. The balance on her family's compromised, heavily reduced debt was still more than he'd ever see in his life.

"Nine thousand? That's it?" He could tell exactly what she was doing, and it felt so satisfying to throw her expectations out the window. A rich Weasley helping a poor Malfoy. Oh, Ron was going to enjoy this. "Let's go get something to eat and talk it over, but I think I could afford that, if you'd be willing to pay me back down the line." In truth, his vault had plenty more than that, but she didn't need to know exact numbers. "I'm a lot more patient about being paid back, don't worry. I'm used to being broke, right?"

Her expression was one of total shock, and she looked around for any other teenagers around who perhaps were snickering about the massive prank being played on her. But there was nobody, except for an impatient goblin. "You have two days, Mrs. Malfoy, but if you don't want us to repossess everything you own, I suggest you listen to Mister Weasley." The goblin scurried left them to be, grumbling about his time being wasted as Ron moved a little closer to Narcissa.

"Shall we go talk terms?" he asked with a smile.

Surprise had knocked the sneer off of Narcissa's face, and she nodded slowly, unsure what had transpired or if the universe was playing some kind of joke on her, but she just decided to go along with it. Whatever he wanted from her, likely interest given the fact no Weasley had nine grand to throw around on just anything, it would be worth it to protect her family, give her son a home and leave something for Lucius to come back from when he was released. If he was released.

It wasn't something she liked to think about.

Ron led her out of the tunnel complex beneath Gringotts and through the street, Narcissa behind him and just following wherever he led, wondering what run-down watering hole he wanted to talk terms in. At least, until he answered the question with a surprising 'none' by dragging her into the nearest side-street alley he could, far away from the eyes of the street as he pushed her up against a building and stole a kiss from her. Narcissa had thought herself shocked before, but it paled in comparison to the surprise she felt as this gangly redhead had the audacity to kiss her, a married woman! She squirmed and tried to shove him off, but his hands were quick upon her.

"This is us talking terms," he said below his breath, panting as he grabbed at her breasts through her robes. "I won't charge interest, but until you can pay me back, your body is mine." He fondled and squeezed at her, leaning back in to kiss her again as she fumed and snarled, breath heavy and furious through her nose. "Do we have a deal, Narcissa? Your body as collateral for my loan?"

She didn't have many options, and meeting his kiss was her sign that she agreed to it, as much as she shouldn't have. There were simply no choices left, and this was the easiest way to save her family. Surrendering to his touch, the fury drained from her expression and she returned his kisses half-heartedly as he began to open up her expensive, fur-trimmed robe. As much as she should have been thinking of anything else, she had to admit, he was rather learned in the art of touching a woman, his manner of undressing her and groping her practised and skilled. His kisses weren't too bad either, and slowly as her anger ebbed and she accepted that it was for the good of her family, she began looking for silver linings in this arrangement, and the fact that Ron's touch began to warm her over more and more as it went on was more silver than she'd seen in far too long.

Her kiss warmed up, and soon it was something passionate, and her head was abuzz with all the things she'd been a year removed from. Lucius was in prison, and he could potentially face decades for a debacle whose trial hadn't yet finished in light of the gamut of evidence against him. She wasn't going to know the touch of a man for a very long time, and she told herself that it was okay here because she was doing it for Draco. Ron had offered a clear exchange and she took it, and the longer she told herself that it was something she did for the greater good, the more she could deny that it excited her, made her chest tighten and her heart pound.

Pulling off of her, Ron turned her around, shoving her forward against the wall, letting her feel the bulge in his pants press against her rear through all their clothes, which did little to cover up just how much cock lay beneath. A hand snaked up her robe and her skirt, ran along her thigh as it clenched in excitement. Up her panty-clad rear, then down her underwear, surprising her not by taking a nice big handful to squeeze, but by slipping a finger right up her ass, making the fallen wizard royalty gasp in surprise.

"You've never done this, have you?" Ron asked, kissing frantically at her neck as his free hand slowly undid his fly, trying to get his cock out as he prepared her with his fingers.

"I've never even thought about it," she said, not knowing if he meant anal or having sex with a boy less than half her age in an alley, but truthful in the fact she'd conceived of neither. Although both excited her in ways they shouldn't have.

His fingers worked in slowly, parting and thrusting as they loosened up and prepared her virginal ass hole for penetration. Ron had no worries about 'faithfulness' to his married lover; she'd probably get a kick out of this when he told her. Maybe even want to join in. Oh, that was so hot he knew he'd have to ask her come and have a three-way with Narcissa, who was basically his indentured fuck friend until further notice. As he fingerfucked her ass, she began to moan louder, hands spread out on the wall and holding tightly to it as a wet spot formed quickly in the front of her panties. For as composed and snooty as Narcissa Malfoy was, she was the wettest and messiest girl imaginable.

Her volume put them in jeopardy, and he decided he didn't need a scandal, and quite frankly neither did Narcissa--hey, if he was going to be fucking her, he could at least give a shit about her. Pulling his fingers out of her rear, he grabbed her panties at the side and tugged as hard as she could, noisily ripping them apart and shoving them like an impromptu gag into her open mouth. She gasped and squirmed in shock at what he did, unexpected and dirty and altogether far too thrilling for her to be okay with. Everythiong he did seemed so wild and unpredictable, far removed from a marriage that had been lovely, but certainly not adventurous.

Ron was nothing but adventure as he dropped his trousers, gripping his shaft with one hand as the other further pulled her robes and dress up to reveal a rather nicely-shaped rear. It wasn't anything jaw-dropping, but its curve was admirable, and for a mother and woman of her age, the shape she kept it was worth commending. A commendation he delivered with a rough smack to the cheek that made her yelp in surprise before he drove forward and claimed her. Her muffled cry through her panties, the taste of her own dampness lingering on her tongue as saliva filled it and made it wet, releasing much of the taste into her mouth and driving her wild, was all the encouragement Ron needed.

Kissing and nibbling at her neck, he kept quiet his own ways, his moans lower in volume than the slapping sound his balls made against her thigh as he ravaged her. As far as rushed, impromptu alley fucks went it wasn't too bad--he'd had a few--owing largely to the incredible tightness of Narcissa's virgin ass, which clenched down so sweetly around every girthy inch he fed into it. Her muffled moans were so wonderful to hear, making him bite down a little harder and rile her up; he had her quite clearly where he wanted her, and reaped his rewards eagerly. It was all about getting a return on investment, one powerful thrust at a time.

The degree to which quim leaked down Narcissa's legs should have been unacceptable, but her moans and frantic grinding against the wall explained pretty clearly how she felt about the arrangement once she'd had a chance to sample it. This was not about nobly keeping her family together at all, this was about satisfying the itch that had driven her mad for a year, about getting fucked by someone brimming with youthful excitement and curiosity that could in turn make her feel young again. And oh how she did, being anally pounded by a teenager in an alley, his hands gripping her hips so tightly... This was a thrill she'd long denied herself, and she couldn't believe how quickly release came purely off the weight of excitement alone. In short order she was gushing against the wall, squirting clear nectar all over the bricks as she moaned even louder, entire body arched back into Ron's hungrily.

Such a gesture was impossible to ignore, and he followed suit, certainly not wanting to leave himself disappointed. A few throbs inside of her unbearably tight ass were followed by heavy release, cum pumping wave after wave up her rear, leaving her with a twisted feeling of spreading warmth that only made her moan louder as he bit down on her exposed shoulder blade. His body pushed back against hers in return, keeping her pinned up the wall as he shuddered and gasped, a few errant thrusts bucking forward before finally he withdrew breathlessly, cum oozing from her well-fucked hole as he rested his rigid length against her pale ass cheek.

"I take it we have a deal?" he asked, lips trailing from shoulder to cheek, where he overwhelmed her with a flurry of kisses.

Narcissa could barely muster the ragged, "Yes," as she gasped in amazement at the powerful release she'd received without a second's attention paid to her pussy, which continued to drip and leak so steadily she had no idea how she would be able to contain herself.

To seal the deal, one last slap before Ron put his dick away.  
*****************  
"What's she doing here?" Narcissa asked as Ron entered her bedroom. As requested, she lay naked on the massive canopy bed, spread out in wait for her lover. But Lily Potter hadn't been expected, and it made Narcissa squirm and go for cover.

"Don't worry, she's with me," Ron noted. It had only been a day since his and Narcissa's romp in the alley, and already he'd decided it was high time to bring his other milfy lover into the equation, selfishly indulging in a threesome with both of them. "For the purposes of our deal, Lily has free reign over you, too. It'll help keep you both satisfied while I'm at school." His smirk said that he thought he was the luckiest man in the world, and considering he was about to have a threesome with the mothers of his best friend and his greatest enemy, he certainly seemed like it. The large, ornate doors closed behind him as he enjoyed his very first visit ever to Malfoy manor, which had been just as wastefully extravagant as he'd expected.

If Narcissa minded the presence of Lily that much, she did a very good job of hiding it. She kept her lips pursed and her expression steady as the two walked into the room, shedding their clothes on their way to the bed. There wasn't much wiggle room in the deal for negotiation, so she let it be, and took it as it was. Perhaps Lily would prove a skilled lover herself, and it wouldn't be so strange an arrangement. Well, any stranger than it had already turned into.

"Kneel down on the floor," Ron said, dropping his drawers and gripping his dick which, as expected, had been completely rigid since he dropped by Lily's asking if she wanted to share Narcissa with him. A few quick strokes loosed some strings of pre before he'd even gotten into position in front of Narcissa, who moved quickly off the bed and down to the floor in front of him. A soft hand urged her move with him as he sat on the bed, his newest affair wriggling her way in front of him as she looked down at his cock, taking at face value what he wanted her to do with it. She assumed he wanted her to suck him off, but as she brought her lips to his tip, a hand seized the back of her head and she found herself being shoved down.

What was going to be a sultry blowjob had been a surprise facefucking sprung upon her by a smiling Ron gone mad with power. Rocking forward, he bucked his hips up into her mouth, moaning as the hand on her head helped guide her up and down, each time taking him deep enough in that he was pressing on into her throat, tight and incredibly warm as her wet mouth provided all the saliva needed to make him feel nice and slick as he went down her gullet. As it went down, she gagged nearly every time, eyes wide as she felt herself being ravaged in ways that her husband never had the fire to give her. In two days Ron had shown her an adventurous side that, as much as it terrified her on the weight of its aggression and fury, was incredibly addictive.

Sidling up beside her, Lily reached a hand down between her legs, rubbing up and down along her wet slit with careful, measured grace. It was a stark contrast with the cock hammering into her throat. "Sorry, Ron gets really passionate about blowjobs," she said softly into Narcissa's ear as she touched her in a way that felt almost soft and intimate, which in seconds was putting her at ease in regards to the presence of the Potter woman in her bedroom. Lily's modest breasts pushed into her back, a body warm and gentle upon her, making it all the stranger the way Ron pounded her face, but instead of making it feel out of place it somehow accentuated it, being beset on both sides by completely different approaches.

Lily gave her more words of support, but it was difficult for her to respond with anything other than 'glurk' as Ron enjoyed himself vigorously with the older woman's mouth. The drool leaking out of her lips and down his balls as she couldn't swallow down all the saliva her mouth produced left him shivering as he got over-excited with the entire production going on about him. This was the life, as far as he was concerned; a wizard chess prodigy hustling his way to a fortune and enjoying lurid threesomes with two married women more than twice his age, who both seemed to feel younger and reinvigorated for being dragged on sexual adventures driven by his hormonal whims. He almost wanted Draco to walk in on him in the act, to see his mother choking on his cock as she earned his loan, though enjoying herself far too much for this to be a matter of business anymore. That was really the only thing that could have made what transpired any better, because there was no way Draco would ever tell a soul about what he saw.

It wasn't until Ron felt his balls tightening as a warning of impending orgasm that he finally pulled Narcissa's mouth away. The married woman gasped for air, whole body heaving as moans spilled out from the way Lily's fingers danced along her mound. With her mouth wide open, Ron had the perfect opportunity to aim right for it, stroking out the last few sweet seconds before he came, spurting ropes of hot, salty cum directly into her waiting mouth, and commendably, though shocked by his sudden release Narcissa kept her lips parted and took it all in, knowing that's what he'd want.

"Swallow it," he said sternly, and she didn't think twice, wincing as she tasted the overload of salty musk but did as she was told, moaning and pressing back into Lily. "Well, it looks like you two are already getting along. What do you think, Lily? Want to sit on her face?"

The former Mrs. Evans didn't even need to answer that, Narcissa turning her head to find the redheaded woman biting her lip and giving a glare at her too lusty to be anything but a fervid yes. She'd never had a threesome before--another one for the books--but she wasn't in any position to argue. In fact, she wasn't really in any position, Ron rather brutishly picking her up and shoving her onto her back on the bed, making her bounce against the mattress as the two lovers descended hungrily upon her, their gaze making her squirm excitedly as they got into position.

Straddling her face backwards, Lily evoked memories of Narcissa's youth and all the naughty thrills of the girls' dormitories after hours. Her hands reached for the woman's rear, grabbing both cheeks hard and pulling her down harder as she began to lick and suck at her slick labia, a few decades out of practice but nothing a little refresher course wouldn't fix. And at that moment, she was far too gone to do anything but get to licking, eager to ride this wave of excitement and debauchery as far as it would take her. If she was going to cheat, she was going to do it in style, and there seemed nothing more stylish than a lurid threesome with her son's schoolmate and another married mother.

Climbing eagerly onto Narcissa, Ron moved even more frantically in shoving into her pussy than he'd been with her yet, his afterglow pitifully short and wasted on repositioning too much. He pulled her legs apart and drove right into the supine milf, one hand holding onto her side as his hips began to work overtime on fucking her raw, and the other reaching for Lily's hair, pulling his other lover into a deep, sloppy kiss as they shared his new fling. His luck had reached its peak, and there seemed no way it could get better than this, but he wasn't going to go and ruin a good thing when he could bask in this lurid bliss. If this was as good as it got, that was a pretty good way to go out, and the incredible tightness of Narcissa's neglected folds around him, already pulsating and begging for his seed, were all the inspiration Ron needed.

In stark contrast to the gentleness she'd approached Narcissa with, Lily rode her face with fire, grinding her slick, dripping pussy against her lips and moaning raggedly as she enjoyed herself, not wanting to bog down the moment with sappy bliss when she could throw herself headlong into something messy and smutty. Tender could happen once they'd all had some energy burnt off and she had time to get intimite with Narcissa. A time when Ron's hand wasn't drifting down along her shoulder to her chest, seizing one of her bouncing breasts and squeezing it as he reached the benefits. She didn't blame him for it, of course; this was certainly his day, a seventeen year-old living out a dream anyone his age with the slightest of sexual inclination would have loved to be a part of. This was a bout of fun she'd let him have.

In the middle of it all once more, Narcissa was in heaven. Her breaths were feverish and heavy as she sucked and kissed and licked all over every inch of pussy she could get, all the droplets of sweet, tart quim lingering on Lily's mound gladly lapped up by a tongue that sought something to go with all the cum she'd drank down. Ron and Lily were a corruptive influence, but they were one she welcomed gladly into her home and into her bed, especially with this; she would be having 'tea' with the Mrs. Potter many times during the coming school year. In fact, as she felt Ron's cock probing her deep, each hilting slam inside of her making ripples of pleasure radiate through her, she felt like this was something that simply could not end once she had paid her debts off to him. No, she would have to make this a more permanent arrangement, keep them on as side lovers to tend to her appetites. Her need was too great.

The loud moans and groans Lily and Ron made atop her, paired with the frantic bucking atop her face and the intense fucking she received, did her over once again well before a woman who'd been happily married and sexually active had any right to. She came loud and hard, squirting once more, this time gushing messily all over Ron's waist and lower stomach as she squirmed and writhed too excitedly for her own good beneath them. She was on fire and loved every second of the inferno that consumed her, moaning muffled cries for more into Lily's thighs as she felt the other housewife surrender to her own appetites, a steady rush of nectar dripping down for her mouth to catch as the bucking became even harder, all that weight shifted down onto her face and driving her wild for how completely naughty it was, completely unbecoming of a woman her age but too good not to indulge in as much as she could.

The sight of his milfs orgasming before him was enough for Ron to not bother waiting up, slamming balls-deep into Narcissa as he delivered yet another virile flood of cum, this time in a more familiar place where she could feel how intense and how much more cum there was compared to all her previous creampies. It made her toes curl as soothing warmth filled her to the brim, cum leaking out around his shaft before he'd even pulled out of her, leaving her high on passion and breathless as aftershocks continued to ravage her body, but all she could ask for in the daze was more. So much more.  
**************  
Lily had to leave fairly early to get back home and wash away the smell of sex before James or Harry got home, but Ron stayed well through dinner, the two of them indulging in every sexual act they could think of together. They ran the gamut in such short order than Narcissa was left dizzy by the end of it, Ron seeing himself out quietly and leaving her to relax. At least, he hoped to; on his way to the door, Draco came back home, shouting, "What are you doing here, Weasley?" to Ron before he could react, assuming he was trespassing and looking to steal from him.

But Ron played it cool, because this everything he'd ever wanted. "You'd better learn to talk to me with more respect if I'm going to be your new dad," he said smugly, walking right past Draco in the doorway as his words stunned him better than any spell ever could. "Oh," he said, turning to speak over his shoulder, "Don't worry about Hogwarts this year though; it would be weird for both of us if we had to keep explaining to everyone why you're calling me 'dad'."

His exit and rapid apparation kept him safe as Draco's confusion and anger teemed up into a choked, furious cry, running over to check on his mother, completely dumbfounded by what just happened but in for a rather horrifying reality check.


End file.
